<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Feminine by theyaskedmeto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021970">More Feminine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaskedmeto/pseuds/theyaskedmeto'>theyaskedmeto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Klaine, M/M, Makeup, fiances!klaine, idk how to do these tags LMAO, kurt does blaines makeup</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:22:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/theyaskedmeto/pseuds/theyaskedmeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anon on Tumblr asked: Kurt doing makeup, like, just for fun because he's bored, and Blaine feeling strangely attracted, something like that lol </p><p>so anon, this is for you :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Feminine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>three things:<br/>· I hardly know anything about makeup so this is why that part of this oneshot is very vague, pls don't hate me if I got anything wrong there!!!<br/>· I have no idea when this is set but they're fiances, so maybe between season 5 and 6 before things go bad :)<br/>· I used to stan joe sugg, so there's a little hint to his brother zoe (aka zoella) for the VIBES. sorry about that<br/>Also this is a ONE SHOT and I don’t know how to work ao3 so ignore the chapter one thing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He comes home to the sound of a voice that isn’t Kurt’s in the bedroom. It’s definitely not what he would’ve liked to have heard after a very long day at NYADA, but he doubts after all that he and Kurt have been through together Kurt wouldn’t be cheating on him. Then he realises that said voice sounds tinnier than the usual human being. That’s when he recognises what his fiance is actually doing, and walks into their shared bedroom without removing his scarf or coat or shoes that were protecting him from the frosty air in the cold winter of New York City. </p><p>What he actually sees makes his heart skip a beat. Kurt is sitting there, cross-legged on the bed, watching a youtube video with various makeup products dotted around him, as the girl in the video (he recognises her - isn’t she called Zoella or something? She’s got a British accent and long hair but really, he’s not too sure) neatly applies some very bright eyeshadow to her eyelids- a turquoise sort of green colour - and Kurt tries to do the same. He’s done pretty well actually, Blaine observes, as he sees one of Kurt’s eyes has already been completed. He looks beautiful, with the outside of his eyelid painted in the same turquoise green colour, which fades into the inside of the lid which is a lighter shade of blue. Along the upper lashline (and Blaine only knows the name of that part of the eyelid because the girl in the youtube video just said) he has painted a simple black eyeliner which makes his eyes pop. There’s only one way Blaine can describe the way he looks right now, and that word is ‘hot’. </p><p>“Hey,” Blaine says, leaning against the wall divider. </p><p>Kurt jumps, not realising his fiance’s entrance as he was so focused on the video. “Blaine! You’re back early!” He says, flustered. </p><p>Blaine frowns as he watches Kurt hastily try to pack all of the makeup away into a black makeup bag, and walks towards him. “You know you don’t have to hide all of this from me. I love it. I think you look amazing.” </p><p>Kurt looks up at him then, stopping trying to pack all the products away, and meets Blaine’s hazel eyes. He watches as Blaine moves further towards him to sit on the bed next to him.</p><p>“...W-what?” He hesitates, staring deeply into his fiance’s eyes, their faces only inches apart. He’s becoming very aware of the eyeshadow that he’s heavily powdered on as Blaine gazes back at him. </p><p>“I love you with all this on,” Blaine repeats, gesturing with his hand to Kurt’s face, marvelling his beauty. “I love you always, but… honestly, Kurt, you look hot.” </p><p>Kurt’s eyes widen at this, eyebrows raised, “Oh, really?” He observes. </p><p>“Yes. I mean, you always look hot, but you look <i>really</i> good like this.” Blaine smiles. He moves closer to Kurt’s lips, eyes darting down to them, silently asking for a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>Kurt complies, but not in the way Blaine wants, as he only gives him a short peck and moves away, grabbing his laptop and makeup bag, leaning up against the headboard and taking all the necessary products out again and pressing play on the youtube video. </p><p>Blaine whimpers, moving closer to him on the bed. “Kurt, please…” he says, pouting. </p><p>Much to his dismay, Kurt stretches a hand out towards his fiance, pushing him away. </p><p>“You’re such a boy sometimes. Not now,” He laughs, picking up his eyeshadow pallette and dabbing the green-colour to onto the eyeshadow brush. “I spent so long doing my left eye, I’m not going to waste my time and just wash it off without doing the other, at least.” </p><p>There’s a moment of tranquillity between the couple with nothing but the sound of the girl on the video instructing what colour to put where, as Blaine admires Kurt’s skill of applying said colours. </p><p>“Teach me.” He says quietly, breaking the silence. </p><p>Kurt looks up at him, half annoyed, half observant, and then asks, “what do you mean?”</p><p>“Teach me how to do makeup. Or at least that eyeshadow you’re doing now.”</p><p>Kurt looks at his fiance, pausing the video and says “Are you sure you want to do this?” </p><p>“One hundred per cent. Now give me a brush.” </p><p>His eyeshadow collection isn’t big, only one palette with a few bright colours and some neutral ones, so he shares it with Blaine, offering him a brush. Blaine takes it happily and scoops a load of the powder onto it when he hears Kurt shriek in horror. </p><p>“Blaine! What are you doing!”</p><p>Blaine frowns. He hasn’t even applied the makeup to his lid yet, and his fiance is already shouting at him. </p><p>“What? I’m just getting some colour!” He reasons, trying to dab some more pigment onto the brush but failing as Kurt steals the palette back. </p><p>“That’s way too much! Ugh, you’ve made a massive dent in the eyeshadow!” He exclaims, holding the palette up to his chest. </p><p>“Fine! You do it then!” </p><p>“Okay! Give me the brush back and I will.” </p><p>Half an hour later, they’ve moved to the desk at the end of their bed, just so they don’t spill anything on their white sheets, and Kurt is applying a full face of makeup to Blaine’s complexion as he urges Blaine to stay very still. </p><p>“How long does this take?” Blaine asks, growing a bit tired. He didn’t expect Kurt to go this full-on with the whole makeup experience. </p><p>Kurt sighs. “Just… be quiet and let me finish this. I haven’t even finished mine yet.”</p><p>“Finish yours, then.”</p><p>“No. You’re my barbie doll and I’m giving you a makeover. Now shush.” </p><p>That’s all they say for a while, then Kurt leans back in his seat in satisfaction. </p><p>“All done,” he smiles, then taking a small mirror from the bathroom to show Blaine. “What do you think?” </p><p>Blaine stares at his reflection. His eyes light up when he sees himself. His eyelids are mainly dark green, which fades into a lighter shade of green on the inside. It’s simple, but dazzling, and highlights the hazel in his eyes. </p><p>“This is amazing, Kurt! You’re amazing. Come here,” he says, pulling the taller man towards him. Their lips meet in a kiss and Kurt cups Blaine’s cheek, caressing the skin just below his eye. As they pull back, Kurt gazes at him, his lips turned up in a smile. </p><p>“I get what you mean about the whole makeup thing,” He mumbles dazedly, “it just looks… really good.” </p><p>“Yeah?” Blaine jested, a hint of teasing in his voice. </p><p>“Yeah. Come back.” </p><p>They stumble to the bed, keeping the makeup on, but not much else. </p><p>Later, they’re lying in bed together, when Blaine asks, “Kurt?”</p><p>“Yeah?” </p><p>“Why were you trying to hide your makeup from me when I came in?” </p><p>Kurt smiles, a blush rising to his cheeks as he looks down at their hands that are linked together between them.</p><p>“It’s not something I usually do, you know,” He starts, “Like… you know how much I like fashion but I’ve never been really that… well. Feminine. Apart from our skin sloughing routine. You don’t see me walking around every day with a full face of makeup on. And I haven’t really mentioned it before. I thought you might judge me.” He looks up at Blaine then, nothing but honesty in his eyes. </p><p>Blaine frowns at his fiance slightly, “Kurt. You don’t need to feel like I’m gonna judge you. Trust me. I love you. I would never do anything to hurt you. Or judge you. Unless it’s something really outrageous, like when I found you still sleeping with your boyfriend pillow even when we were back together.” He jokes. </p><p>Kurt slaps his arm lightly, “Hey! You said you wouldn’t bring that up again! It was only because you decided to stay up playing on the PlayStation into the early hours of the morning. Don’t blame it on me that I was being needy.” </p><p>“Fine. But my point is, I love you. I will always love you. And plus, haven’t we just discovered that makeup on you is a big thing for me anyway?” He hints. </p><p>Kurt kisses his lips again, sweetly, “I love you too. And yes. I think we’ve definitely discovered that.” </p><p>Blaine smiles, “definitely.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>